Hebert: A Brockton Bay Story
by Krieg cormac
Summary: Taylor can summon everyone's favorite founding fathers and mothers. Brockton Bay won't know what hit them CRACk
1. Chapter 1

When I was a little girl, I always dreamed of being a superhero. I had always wanted to go out and save the world like Alexandria! Now you could imagine my excitement when I discovered I had powers.

I could summon America's founding fathers. I'm not throw away my shot.

"ALEX PUSHED ME DOWN THE STAIRS." I heard a male voice scream after a tumble. I sighed softly as I served myself a bowl of cereal. Naturally, I poured the milk in first unlike those savages that dare pour it last.

"STOP LYING." Another voice screamed just as loudly. Ignoring them, I turned to my companion sitting across from me, Aaron Burr, who was eating a piece of toast with butter. I liked him, he was always so calm and mysterious like.

"Hamilton is always causing problems with Thomas. I don't see why you always summon both of them at the same time." He simply said as I filled my mouth with deliciousness. I nodded and snapped my fingers causing Alex to return to my head. He was one of my favorite ones, except when he goes on a rampage like usual and fights half of the voices in my head. Good thing I got a mute button, I do not need him writing a 20 page essay on why I shouldn't summon Jefferson.

Thomas then sauntered into the room with a rather large bruise on his forehead. Burr simply took a sip of his tea as Thomas sat next to me.

"Taylor I don't see why you have to keep summoning him! He's annoying and talks to much." He started to complain as he rubbed his forehead. I snorted inside my head, those two were more alike than they thought.

"Alex is my friend alright, and so are you so play nice." I replied after finishing my cereal. Thomas groaned and grabbed his cane. "Come on, it's time for school."

Putting the bowl in the sink, I stared at him like he was stupid. Which he was.

"What makes you think I'm taking any of you guys to school with me?"

Thomas paused and stared at me like I'm the crazy one here.

"To go fuck those bitches who bully you up." He replied easily. Burr chose that moment to speak up.

"He thinks Sophia is hot."

Thomas glared at him before denying it.

"I'm telling you Taylor. I don't have a crush on Sally- I mean Sophia."

I thought about it for a moment before speaking.

"If I let you go, Alex and his squad get to go."

"What? NO!" He shouted before sighing. "Fine, but I get to bring Madison."

Snapping my fingers, a group of five guys appeared.

"YO YO YO WHAT TIME IS IT?" Lauren's shouted as soon as he materialized.

Mulligan and Lafayette proceeded to scream in return.

"SCHOOL TIME."

I slapped my forehead. So much cringe. Sometimes I hated that they could see and hear everything.

Alex then proceeded to tackle Thomas to the ground.

I'm starting to think this was a bad idea now.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk to school, was thankfully uneventful. I could have unsummoned them and rode on the bus, but then they would be complaining as soon as I summoned them again. Good thing I started jogging.

We got a couple weird views due to the very peculiar clothes my squad wore. That and Jefferson's Afro. Seriously, it's like a giant moving bush. Thankfully, I had Mulligan and Lauren's restrain Alex as they walked to my right while Burr, Jefferson and Madison walked to my left.

Mulligan was seemingly moping as we arrived at school.

"What's wrong buddy?" Lauren's asked as he patted his back.

"I-I haven't seen any horses man." Mulligan sobbed into his hands letting go of Alex. Lafayette proceeded to take over guarding Alex.

I snorted remembering the times I saw Mulligan watching several documentaries and movies about horses. It's, something I can't unsee.

"Look on de bright side my friend. There aren't as many corsets." Lafayette said in his heavy French accent. Mulligan calmed down a little bit as we stood at the school's entrance.

I sighed and turned to look at the group of guys standing to the sides of me.

"Look, I'm going to class. Stay out of trouble." I said dryly as I walked to my class.

Lauren's looked at Alex confused.

"What do we do now?" He asked looking around the schools entrance.

"Fuck shit up bro." Alex screamed as he ran inside the school. Lauren's turned to Lafayette who simply shrugged. Mulligan cheered up and proceeded to run after Alex as Lauren's and Lafayette chased them.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Thomas said now that he was alone with Madison and Burr. Burr simply slapped his forehead as they walked inside.

Class was normal, for Winslow. Naturally, Emma and her posse started talking rather loudly about how I smelled.

"So, could anyone tell me which-. Does anyone else hear that?" Mr. Gladly asked looking outside the door window.

Wait, I knew that voice.

"-ERCULES MULLIGAN." Said man proceeded to kicked the door down as Alex tackled Mr.Gladly.

Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

I covered my face with my hands as Alex still proceeded to punch in the face. Mulligan was jumping on one of the desk screaming about freedom. Laurens and Lafayette simply laughed at the entire situation.

"ALEX STOP." I jumped up screaming. Alex stopped pummeling , who was now unconscious, and turned to look at me confused. I should have brought Washington or Eliza.

"Who are these losers? Your friends?" I heard Emma say behind me sharply. That, was actually pretty tame to what I thought she would say.

"ALEX NO." Lauren's shouted and Alex charged Emma before stopping right in front of her screaming.

"EWW ITS HIDEOUS." He screamed again as he hid behind Lafayette. Emma's face turned as red as her hair and Sophia got up ready to beat them to a pulp.

Lauren's hugged Alex and patted his back softly.

"Red, red, red, red, red." Alex started to mumble. Ohhhhh, I get it now. Maria Reynolds dress was red like Emma's hair.

Sophia was about to speak, when Thomas barged through the door.

"I'm looking for a Sophia Hemmings-I mean Hess." He declared proudly as James Madison slapped his forehead. The female Madison opened her mouth to speak but closed it after seeing Lafayette glare at her.

Sophia glared at him. "Who the fu-." Thomas proceeded to lean on the desk in front of her and winked.

"Sup baby. Those clothes looks nice on you, but they'll look better at the bottom of my be-." Sophia slapped him in the face blushing. Jefferson recoiled and smirked again.

"I like em feisty."

What the hell?

Mulligan jumped on the female Madison screaming.

"SQUAD FIGHT."

Lafayette proceeded to take out a rock solid baguette out of his pocket and slapped Emma in the face with it.

I grabbed my belongings and left the class.

I did not need this shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Luckily, by the time I left the room the be rang for next period. I should not have brought any of them to school. They always find a way to mess things up for me. First, Thomas somehow switched my cereal with some macaroni flavored one. Second, PETA was after Mulligan after he went inside the Mayor's horse stable. Third, Alex….was Alex.

I sighed as I walked into my next class unmolested. The guys were probably distracting the Trio, at least they can do one thing right. Annoy the hell out of people. Surprisingly, the rest of the day was uneventful, except for the parts where Emma's hanger ons decided to do a bit of 'work' in her place. The result, another backpack ruined.

Soon, the day was over and I was making my way out of the school, when I saw Burr leave Blackwell's office. Shit, I guess even the most sane of my projections was insane as well. I quickened my pace to avoid him, when Blackwell walked out of the officer herself.

"Thank you for understanding the situation Principal Blackwell." I heard Burr say. Damn, did he have to save those jerks ass?

Blackwell nodded and she turned to look at me. "Hello Miss Hebert." She had a small smile on her face. Wait...don't tell me he banged her to save them. THAT'S DISGUSTING. I needed to bleach my brain later.

"You'll be happy to know that you have been transferred to Arcadia. Effective immediately." Wait, what. I really need to stop saying wait. It's getting on my nerves.

Seeing my confusion, Burr flashed a charming smile.

"I simply explained that your transfer to Arcadia would be the best for everyone. Your fine Principal managed to get you to the top of the waiting list." Burr explained as my eye twitched. That was….the nicest thing anyone has done for me in a long time. Jefferson's macaroni friendship bracelets didn't count.

I forced a smile and nodded. I wasn't about to start crying in a school where everyone hated me. Burr said his farewells to Blackwell and we left.

"Presumptuous prick." Burr muttered as soon as we left the school. Then, I felt tears form in my eyes and I hugged him tight. He froze for a second before hugging me back in earnest.

"Thank you." I whispered softly as Burr held me. Then, I heard a loud thump behind me. Turning around, I saw the rest of the guys in a pile. Those useless security guards finally did their job and kicked them out. They all had bruises of some sports visible on their bodies and were groaning with pain. Smiling softly, I walked up to them and helped all of them up. Jefferson's afro was still fluffy as usual.

"GROUP HUG!" Mulligan screamed as everyone crowded around me happily. I felt everyone hug me as one.

It was nice...to have friends like these.

Wiping the tears off my face, I let a toothy grin show on my face,

"Let's head home guys."


	5. Chapter 5

Our trip back home was surprisingly silent. I had unsummoned Alex, Mulligan, Laurens, and Lafayette when we were out of eyesight. I didn't want a repeat of last time. I only let Thomas, Madison and Burr stay because they were more sane compared to the others. I really need to get them a new change of clothes. They all stand out too much with their vintage clothing.

When we reached home, I snapped my fingers unsummoning Madison as soon as we entered.

"You should really give them some warning Taylor." Thomas said casually as he sat on Dad's recliner. He had taken to sitting there when Dad wasn't around.

I looked at him and simply shrugged. Burr meanwhile, pulled out a stack of papers and began working.

"What's that?" I asked peaking over his shoulder.

"Your transfer to Arcadia's paperwork. It took me a while to convince her, but I did." Burr response was simple. "You will start attending Arcadia effective Monday." I had forgotten it was Friday.

"How did you even do that?" Thomas asked getting off the recliner as he walked towards us.

"All I had to do was be in the room where it happens." Burr answered simply avoiding the question. Thomas laughed out loud and made his way upstairs, probably to freshen up his afro.

I left Burr to his devices and started watching tv. Dad wouldn't be home till later and it's like I had homework to do.

"Burr, how much money do I have?" I asked curiously. I really needed to get them normal clothes.

"$50.90" He answered instantly. That….wasn't as much as I hoped for. That's barely enough for me to buy some new clothes. I simply nodded and went back to watching tv. Thomas came back downstairs moments later with his hair as fluffy as usual.

They may be idiots, but they're my stupid idiots.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the weekend pasted by in a blur. Most of it was spent making sure Alex didn't do anything stupid every time I summoned him. Naturally, I summoned Eliza when I had to go do something else and he behaved like a love sick bird. It was quite sickening to be honest.

Now today was Monday, my first day of attending a new school where nobody will know about the lame old girl who got bullied on. I didn't bring of my friends with me of course. First impression are important and I didn't need Thomas flirting with random people while Alex attack's them!!

Arcadia was beautiful, I could tell that much just by standing outside it's front doors. I felt a smile grow on my face and I opened the door.

"Heya!" I jumped as I heard a voice behind me.

"Ohhhh sorry about that." I turned around to see Victoria Dallon, aka Glory Girl. Talking to me. Wait what?

"H-hey." I stuttered out. It had been a while since I had a conversation with anyone besides the guys and they weren't exactly normal people.

"So you're the new girl. It's weird since Arcadia doesn't usually have transfers in the middle of the year." She said casually with a grin on her face and she extended her hand towards me. "Victoria Dallon, but you probably already knew that."

I nodded slowly and shook her hand. "Taylor Hebert. I transferred from Winslow."

Victoria nodded her head knowingly. "That shithole?"

"Every rumor you heard about is true." I said as I walked inside the school finally. "Um excuse me. I need to go get my schedule."

"Sure! Mind if I escort you? I doubt you know your way around the school." Pushy much isn't she?

"Sure?"

She pulled me by my hand and practically dragged me to the office while talking about the school. I walked into the office, got my schedule and walked out again. Victoria was waiting outside. Oh goodie.

Before I could speak, she grabbed my schedule and looked over it like Alex would look at Eliza. I need bleach now.

"Nice, we got lunch and history together. You'll love history, Amy is in there too!" Victoria exclaimed happily. Joy.

"Heh. Alright." I grab my schedule back and forced a smile. "I'll see you there then. It was nice meeting you." I walked off before she could reply.

I looked at my schedule and smiled. Computer class was first period. Then, the bell rang and I realized something.

I don't know my way around the school.

FU-


	7. Chapter 7

I made it to class with only a couple seconds to spare. The teacher, a tall caucasian man, smiled at me before introducing me to the class.

"You can sit next to Dennis." He said afterwards pointing to an empty desk beside a red-head with a giant, goofy on his face. Great….he looked like he would get along just fine with the guys.

I sat down without a word and I saw Dennis extend his hand toward me.

"Nice to meetcha. Not everyday we get a transfer student." He said happily as the Hispanic guy sitting on the other side of him slapped the back of his head. I look him up and down before shaking his hand.

"I'm Taylor."

"I'm Dennis, but you already know that." He pints at the guy next to him. "This hunk of meat is Carlos."

I wave slightly and looked forward after the teacher flicked the back of Dennis's head.

"Alright class. Turn to chapter 9 and read…"

Class went by surprisingly fast. Soon lunch came and left, which left me in my last class of the day.

US History.

I dreaded this class, not because of the students or the material we covered, I dreaded it because Alex always somehow managed to make himself appear out of nowhere to ruin stuff to ruin stuff. I even put him on mute and he still comes out!

I walked into the classroom, to see Victoria wave me over.

"Hey Taylor. Meet my sister Any!" She said excitedly. I looked at Amy and waved slightly. She looked nothing like her sister and looked really tired.

"Hello." Amy replied absentmindedly.

"Hey." I responded awkwardly as I sat on an empty desk. Coincidentally, Dennis walked in at the last minute with another guy.

"Hey Taylor! Meet Chris." He said sitting on the other side of me. Wow, first day and I made friends that aren't part of my power.

"Quiet down now." The teacher said. He was a Hispanic man with a slight accent and a beard around his mouth.

"Now, the lesson for today, What were the benefits of Alexander Hamilton creating the first national bank?"

Shit.

"IT BOOSTED THE ECONOMY." Alex screamed jumping out of nowhere and started explaining it on the board. Victoria stared in shock and I swore I heard Dennis say something about master stranger protocols?

"Bitch! You just wanted control." I heard Jefferson's voice and my eye twitched.

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE."

"I JUST DID ASSHOLE."

Well, so much for first impressions.

A/N

 **Feel free to leave a fav and follow. I dont know if I should continue this, but oh well**


	8. Chapter 8

Class, was going wild after Alex's declaration and tackled Thomas. Amy simply pulled out her phone and started playing a game, while Dennis started screaming like a maniac. The poor teacher walked out the room, possibly to call security. Then, most of the kids began to form a circle around the two.

"Fight fight fight fight fight." They all started to chant. Victoria pulled out her phone to start recording. Wow...so much for superheros keeping the peace.

I stood up and got a look at the fight. Alex was pummeling Thomas, as he proceeded to block Alex's attacks with his cane. I flinched softly, there were ripped pieces of hair all over the ground. Thomas will freak once we get home! Alex got a good right punch to Jefferson's face, when a pair of rather large arms wrapped around him.

"Let go of me bitch!" Alex screamed as Carlos held him in the air. Heh, Alex was already short, but damnnn, he looked like a dwarf next to him.

Holding back a giggle, I push my way through the crowd to help Thomas up. His right eye was purple, and was missing a good chunk of his hair. He cracked a grin and coughed up some teeth.

"Bitch got me good this time." He stood up and towered over the class. Wow, he was taller than Victoria in her high heels!

"TAYLORRR." I heard Alex scream behind me. He was being dragged away by a pair of very buff security guards. I felt my face redden, and I ignored him as I focused on Thomas.

"Do you know these guys?" I heard Victoria ask behind me. I turned around slowly and nodded slowly.

"Sort of?" I looked down rubbing my left arm. Thomas leaned on my shoulder as Alex broke his cane. Thomas's injuries should be gone when I unsummoned him, but I wasn't about to out myself as a parahuman in front of all these people. Victoria nodded and gave Thomas a wink, which he obviously appreciated.

"Your friends are awesome!" Dennis shouted giving me a thumbs up. "Only an idiot would pick a fight in Arcadia."

"Miss Hebert? We need to have a little talk." I heard another voice sound out behind me. Standing there, was the Principal and Armsmaster.

WHY WORLD?


	9. Chapter 9

The walk towards the Principal's office was quite short...and awkward. Alex and Thomas were walking in front of Armsmaster who kept an eye on them. I, on the other hand, got one of the Wards to keep an eye on me. Gallant I think? He was too shiny to get a good look and neither did I care.

After a brief stop at the office, we were led to a black van with PRT markings on the side. Wait a minute! How did they react to my presence so quickly? I guess this confirms the fact that the Wards do go to Arcadia. Stupid superheroes.

"Are you ok? You seem agitated." I hear the voice next to me ask. I nodded without turning to look at him. He was too shiny to look at. How often did Gallant shine his armor? Too often if you ask me.

"I'm perfectly fine. This is basically a Tuesday for me." I replied after a couple seconds. The silence was killing me. I hated it. Alex and Thomas were also surprisingly quiet. The 6-foot tall armored superhero wielding a halberd walking behind them was probably the reason. I really need to get one of those.

Gallant chuckled softly under his helmet and we entered the back of the van.

"Ouch." I heard Alex grunt softly as Jefferson slapped the back of his head. Idiots.

I hate today.


	10. Chapter 10

"MY NAME IS ALEX HAMILTON. AND THERE'S A MILLION THINGS I HAVEN'T DONE, JUST YOU WAIT. JUST YOU WAIII-." A slap from Jefferson was all it took to silence Alex who was screaming his ass off.

I sighed softly at the awkward silence that followed. Gallant's shiny form was simply on his phone as he had tuned out Alex's screaming a little while ago. Jefferson simply grabbed one of my combs out of his pocket and began styling his hair again. It had miraculously grown back surprisingly fast after Alex had ripped out certain chunks during their fight at Arcadia.

"Soooo, what's your power?" Gallant said casually as he looked up from his phone.

"Uh-" Alex cut me off.

"DON'T TELL HIM THAT YOU CAN SUMMON US WITHOUT A LAWYER OR GUARDIAN PRESENT TAYLOR!" I could hear Jefferson's mouth drop to the floor as I glared at Alex.

This...idiot was one of our nation's Founding Fathers? The one who helped form America as we know it today? An actual lawyer?

Gallant gave me a side look and laughed silently. Soon, the van came to a stop and the back doors opened up.

"Please step outside with your hands in front of you. Please cooperate." A PRT trooper said as he held a pair of cuffs.

"MAKE ME ASSHOLE." Alex screamed as Jefferson did as ordered. I slapped the back of his head and got off the van.

"Only these two will be required to wear these." A PRT officer explained to me. His black uniform is a stark contrast to Alex's money green and Jefferson's pimp purple.

"Uh ok." A loud thud sounded behind me. I didn't even have to look to know it was Alex being forced into the cuffs.

"Please follow me." With that, the officer led us to the large scary building that served as the PRT headquarters.

Merica save me.


End file.
